


we're all very lovely

by icouldbuildacastle



Series: you're not any better [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: and piper just goes with it, drew is kind of a bitch but shes a great bitch, theres a lot of makeup involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, thanks, but you really won’t have to do that. Less is more, right?” Piper smiled nervously as she pulled on sandals. Drew threw her head back and cackled.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweetie. Whoever told you that is a big fat liar.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all very lovely

Drew lay flat on her back.  She still had the top bunk, a perk from being a former evil dictator, and she liked to stare at the bright pink ceiling.  The wall on the side of her bunk didn’t have any pictures or personal touches.  Her sheets and pillow were a plain white.  There were no signs that Drew spent 365 days a year sleeping in this bed, but that was the way she liked it.

 

Normally, at four in the afternoon, the cabin was peaceful, what with all the little brats at camp activities and hanging out with friends and singing ‘Kumbaya’ or whatever the fuck else they did.  However, tonight was the end of the summer bonfire, and Aphrodite’s children felt the need to spend the entire afternoon readying themselves for the festivities.  Drew didn’t blame them.  It’s important to leave everyone with a good impression. 

 

In years past, Drew would have been right there with them, handing out fashion advice (no Lauren, the blue top brings out your eyes way more than the red one), painting nails (stop fucking twitching Lacy) and swiping on pink eyeliner with the precision of an assassin.  But not this year.  There was no point getting ready this year, because there was no point in going to the bonfire.  No one seemed to notice her absence from the vanity across from her bunk, so whatever.

 

Drew stayed in her position for the next hour and a half, trying to block out the inane chatter of her inane siblings. 

 

“Piper!”

 

“Hi, Piper!”

 

“Where were you Piper!”

 

“You’re not going to have time to get ready!  There’s only a half hour until the bonfire starts!”

 

Apparently, Drew wasn’t doing a good enough job blocking everyone out.

 

“Hey guys!  I was hanging out at the basketball courts.  Why would I need more than a half hour to get ready?  It’s just a bonfire.”

 

Drew almost snorted as a collective gasp went through the cabin.

 

“It’s not _just_ a bonfire!  It’s like, the biggest thing of the summer!  You need to, like, look totally hot!” Britney screeched.

 

“Okay, okay! I’m sure it’s a big deal.” Piper giggled her stupid little giggle, and Drew could picture her putting up her hands in a mock surrender.  Bitch.

 

Sick of hiding out, Drew arched her back to pop her spine, then rolled onto her side so that her siblings could see her face.

 

“Don’t worry about Piper y’all.  I’ve got it all under control,” Drew smiled her most sickly sweet smile and gracefully climbed out of her bunk.  Piper look slightly worried.  _Good_.

 

“You sit right there, Miss Piper, and don’t worry about a thing.  Drew’s gonna fix ya up nice and pretty,” Drew pointed a sharp manicured finger to the chair in front of her own vanity.

 

“Um, that’s really nice of you Drew, but it’s not really necessary.  I’m just going to change and uh, go…”  Piper bit her lip.

 

“Ah! Looking like _that_?! No, no, I’ll help you, that’s what sisters are _for_ ,” Drew waved Piper off and lightly pushed her towards the chair.  Then she strolled over to Piper’s clothes chest and casually picked through it.

 

“No, nope, uh-uh, no, what even is this, don’t you own a single decent piece of clothing Piper dear?” Drew said with genuine disgust.  “Ugh.  You can borrow my clothes, we’re about the same size.”  She scanned Piper head to toe with a wrinkled nose.  “Well, my boobs are bigger, but I’m sure we can find something that fit me when I was thirteen.”

 

Drew pulled a lacy light pink sundress from the bottom of her trunk, then grabbed a thin brown belt.  “Might as well make it look like you have curves, though I’m sure Jason already knows you don’t.”

 

At this point, everyone was watching Drew and Piper like a tennis match, some less discreetly then others.  Drew shot them a scathing look, then pushed the dress at Piper.  “Well, come on! Put it on!”

 

Once Piper re-emerged from the bathroom, pulling at the edge of the skirt, Drew pointed at the chair and commanded, “Sit.”

 

Feeling rather like a naughty pet, Piper sat.

 

Drew’s hands started moving so fast they became a blur.  She unraveled the little braids Piper had in her hair, and ran a brush none to gently through the rat’s nest.  Then she French-braided back sections from both sides of Piper head and looped them under the rest of her hair.  She grabbed a curling iron which had been innocently heating on the vanity and put loose curls through the loose hair hanging down.  Piper looked in the mirror and thought that a princess might do her hair this way.

 

“I gave you some braids, because the gods know what our little Pocahontas would do without them.  Just don’t touch them, you’ll fuck it up and people will think I’m just bad at doing hair,” Drew said as she spritzed hair spray that smelt like burnt sugar.

 

“I don’t think anyone could think that,” Piper muttered.  Everyone knew Drew was practically a professional hair dresser.   Drew either didn’t hear or completely ignored Piper’s comment, however.

 

Drew smeared concealer under Piper’s eyes and around her nose. “Hm, you’ve always got a zit or something, don’t you.  Do you ever exfoliate?”  she sneered as she dabbed around the red spot on Piper’s chin.

 

“Now, don’t move your face or I’ll fucking take your eye out or something,” Drew spat as she whipped out an eyelash curler and spread mascara perfectly across Pipers lashes.  Her movements were sharp and looked vicious to the observers. 

 

“Um, Drew, don’t you think you should be a little more… gentle?” Lacy asked, her voice quavering.

 

“Lacy, honey, shut the fuck up.  You’ve constantly got lipstick on your freaking braces, you don’t know shit.  Piper would say something if I was hurting her, right sweetie?”  Drew smirked at Piper through the mirror. 

 

“Yeah, it’s fine guys,” Piper responded.  Even though Drew looked like she was being harsh, the makeup was applied softly and smoothly and it was almost fun, being pampered like this.  Drew swiped a peachy blush across Piper’s cheeks.

 

“Pucker up, Pipes,” she said as she dabbed a nude lipstick onto Piper’s mouth.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Piper snapped.  Drew was _not_ allowed to use that nickname.

 

“I think I’ll call you whatever I want.  Okay, you’re done.  Go put on some sandals.”

 

As Piper stood up, she got the first good look at herself in the mirror.  She almost gasped.  She still looked like herself, but her skin was clearer, her hair was shiny, her eyes looked bigger and her face looked happily flushed, like she had just kissed Jason for a long time.

 

“Not bad, Drew,” Britney said appraisingly.

 

“Whatever.  Would have been better if I had more than a half hour.  Next time Mclean, I’m bringing out the eyeliner.”

 

“Um, thanks, but you really won’t have to do that.  Less is more, right?” Piper smiled nervously as she pulled on sandals.  Drew threw her head back and cackled.

 

“Oh, sweetie.  Whoever told you that is a big fat liar.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on ff.net as drawingonconverse and tumblr at nowthatimsittinghere. i would love to hear from you, so don't be shy! the title is not mine, it is from the song "Homewrecker" by the fabulous Marina and the Diamonds.


End file.
